


Overdue

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Mind your head. Flying books!





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written in 2006 for Incapricious, who requested Hermione and Crookshanks.

Hermione always knew they were nothing alike, but now, cornered in the deserted Restricted section with Voldemort's wand at her throat, the difference had never been more tangible. Harry's magic emanated courage and kindness; Voldemort's pure hatred. The look in his eyes promised no mercy.

Then a screech erupted, and Hermione saw an orange blur leap from the top-most bookshelf, sending _The Misanthrope's Companion_ flying.

'Get it off!' Voldemort screamed, apparently panicked, as Crookshanks clawed the pale, hairless skull. His bushy tail swept across Voldemort's face, blinding him just long enough for Hermione to seize his wand and cry, _'Incarcerous totalus!'_


End file.
